


He-Man and the Armins of the Universe

by Cartmanland



Category: Gravy Falls, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Armin is the COOLEST, Chopstocks, Cool, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Writing, Gravy Falls AU, Horror, I Heichou, I am warning YOU Javert, I like to write, I like to write and tag, I'm A Stronger Man By Far, Im good at writing, Jean Valjean is NOTHING Now, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Multi, Trees, Yandere, Yandere Eren Yeager, hashtag, i like to tag, i write very gud, lots of tags, the best thing ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartmanland/pseuds/Cartmanland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a surprising turn of events, Levi is a Levicorn and also a turtle, Yandere!Eren is Yandere, Mikasa is killed with a butterknife, and Marco is Maocor. Now Armin must save everyone or the world will implode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Deep Thoughts

Levi's POV

My charcoal orbs adjusted to the darkness. I felt a warm gust of warm wind blow through my badass undercut hair. It was a dark room I was in and I could feel the dark taking hold of my spiky body which longed for a new life. I could feel my legs give way underneath my sexy bod as I tried to stand. God I could feel a breathin in the darkness.

"whoddat?" I screeched.

I feelt the breathin grow warmer. Me legs were broke. Somethin whispered in me ear.

"Welcome to my house."

The voice was so dark and sexy. It belonged to a high pitched sexy male.

"I hear dat lumbering noise, but I can't see you. SHOW URSELFnnnn,,,,!!!!!'nmbm," I exclaimed .

I Felipe a HAND over me mouth. Someone was a shushin me.

Heeeellllolp!!!! Hellllp heeeeelp! I yell.

But I did not yell because I was a-shushed. I squeezed and squealed until I remembered Mikasa's dying words:

 

If you fight, you win If you loose you live You can't die if you don't FIGHT

 

I reelized I haf to foght. I get up but I can't me legs r broke. Help. I then heer a sexy-nice voice. It said.

"Levi, you've been my queen sice we were 16. / we want the same things we dream the same dreems. Alright,"

I reelized he's trying to flrit wit me. Help.

"Show urself plz. I exclaim"

the voice turned on da lit. A lot of elexctriceity floods the rum. I could see I was in a dark rum wit nothing in int. a small figure i urged frum the shadows. he was a beautiful boy. I liked his bod. He had brown hair. His eyes were the color of jaeger blue. He looked like he wanted to kill Titans.

"I've been watching u and keepin my eye on u son. I will rip ur aspirations to shreds I will asleep with a gun and strike violent pose and and7" he say.

"Whatdo u want wif my sexy bod?" I say.


	2. Levi is My Biofriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Talks To Levi

Eren's POV 

* I've been watching you and I love you" I said with a knife. "I vant to marry u." I said with a Vrurgariam accent.

I used to live in Vrurgaria. Is a small countru off the east coast of mulgreartianjagoria which borders giorlarnagaerayabatoriquarriantia. I had a small banking fam there. We bamked and baked. We bake Vrurgaria bread. In Vrurgaria we each pronounce ur r like s and ur p like q. And are w like v. in Vrurgaria we have bog parties in the moonlit. We dance and marry make. And we laugh and have fun. We also like to kill and maim.

NYWY back to m storee.

"Levi," I said, holdin da nife to hiz face, "My name is Erem. Plz call me The New Resistance."

Da newt resistance. Hrp said, "do. You kill prople."

"yeah I already. Killed Mikasa." I said.

"Oh my god my friend. She was my friend. How dod you kill her."

"i curnered her And seduced he and cut her to half wif a plastic knif. Then I gouged out her eues with chopstocks."

"wow said Levi." She was kind of a nice pearson. Though. Why did you kill he.

Q " she was Actually a fark sorceress."


	3. Chappier 3

Arim's POV

Me blond har sifted in the winde. I was a standin on teh cliff face In The Norf of the Forest Rhelm. I am a frorest guardiam. I guard the foresa from gules ond glues and Titans. The Titams are a umusual race of cone bearing insecyts. These insects are a threat to the unicorns and levicorns. LEVI was the last levicorns until he. Was a taken from me in the dead of nit. Now he has transformed into a beautiful sparkling man with spikey eyes and a flash smile.

"I will wait for u Levicorm. I will Wait gor yur return."

I has set up a corps of troorps for bringing back teh Levicorn. There were a total of 11 poeple on my corps team. a small examples are Hagien (with glasses and smart) and Grunckle Stan from my Gravy Falls AU. All went off to different lands and I be left in tone forest rehlme. as is tood on the cliff oh I heard a muttering behind me.

"Hello pal"

it was Rootsra and she is a night elf orc.

She looked like she has the cone of a rooster so we call her Rootsra aleventhough Her real name is Porasaran. She has hair like the night and looks like cross between a jesis wolf and a Human. She is six foot twelve inches. And is very tall. She howls ant night and crows in the monin. I sometimes wonder if she will ever return to her homeland called Yarastreiranc.

I looked into the distance without even looking at her to deliver my message. The leaves were fallin around me mahgestickly.

"My Levicorn is probably being tortures badly." I exclaimed, "please send word to Maocor who dwells in the Land of Halfling Land. Tell him I am going to visit him to discuss our plans on hep we can save rhe LEVI from his chains. Until then I will be in my treehouse doing my usual routine."

I have a routine I like to follow when I go to my treehouse the sun was setting and I needed to go to my treehouse soon because bad creatures come to this part of the forest at night and when bad creatures come every forest dweller including the animal people who are Furries who walk on two kegs but are animals but have boobs and hair need to be in bed or they will be ripped mercilessly to shreds by the bad creatures and that would be bad so I go to my treehouse and ring the NIGHT BELL which warns everyone to go to bed and suddenly makes the beautiful lushius forest into a frenzy of animals in their forest town that lookes like a network of fairy houses connected by bridges and there are lanterns and they need to go to bed so I send them to bed and they shut off some lights but keep on the big lanterns outside on they go to bed.

my routine starts after I ring the NIGHT BELL? Yes it does.

first I go to my treehouse (sometimes people say I have oCD but I don't I just like to complete this routine and if I don't i. Feel like some thing bad will happen so I NEED to complete it every night!!!!!) and I start my routine.

My treehouse looks like Donalt trumps living room because it's so rich wealthy money looking.

First I go to my solid gold fridge that talks. It said "hello Arimin" to me today. I said hello back

I BEGAN MY ROUTINE

1.) I opened my fridge and took out the Nutella and got a spun from the cabint where I keep my spuns.

2.) I took two spoons of Nutttttells. And I ate them.

3.) I put the Nutella back in the fridge and said goodby frige.

4.) I got out my dinner I have th same dinenir each night and that dinner is called chcken with the head still om and not plucked just roasted. It's a dish I created that ONLY I EAT.

5.) I eat the chicken and take exactly seven chews per bite before I swallow. I cut my chicken in 1 and a half by 1 and a haif inch cubes.

6.) I clean up for at least 49 minutes. If I am not done in that time I need to drop whatever I'm doing and do the next thing in my routine. K?

7.$ I have to walk the perimeter of my kitchen exactly 9 times.

8.) I do the Arimn scream which is my battle cruy. Five times.

9.) I go to my stereo and play Tha song _Tiptoe Throug The Tulips_ four tomes and when I'm done listen to it 1/8 more times.

10.) I go to bed in my bed.


	4. The Fall of the Land of Halfling Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco=Maocor

Marco's POV

I'm Marco and I own a haome in the LAND OF HALFLING LAND. I was a sit pin in my home and listen to the song that goes DOO DOO DOOOO DOOO DOO DO DOOO. Is an enjoyable read song you should read listen to it. It's half a minute long but I only listen to half when I heard a noise comin form the OUTSiDE OF MY HOUSE.

My haome is half th size of a nomral house with big windows that olny half open. NYWY I heqrs a sound outside and it sounded like Grrrruuuuuuuhhhhhhheeeeeeennnnn grrrn. So I goo outise. And I see Roostra.

She took a knif and put it to my freckle face and sais. "Marco I'm here to send word that Armon wants to see you and send you on a journey with him. You are to help him find Levicorn or the day of reckoning will arrpeer."

" wow the day of reckoning I say" is that like when the Forrest that Arim has that he's taking care of will aerrupt into a billion volconos? Right! K?"

But Roostra no understan my joke.

"Marco you must go on a journey with Arimn and not destroy the world. On your journey to save Levicorn you will encounter menpy daqngereous creatues such as cemtour and Teton. This journey is the journedy of a lidetime."

Then she sneezes at me and sod

"bad troubles are afoot. Marco. To go on this journey u need to know something. You are a superhero. I we have known it all your life but no one ever told you. Now I will transform you to unlock ur tru portentual."

Then she put her hands on my eyes and said

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL

Transform this man"

And oh my god I fly into the air and spin and my hair changes red and blond and longer and I get muscles and a perm. help.

I fall to the ground and iPhoto hit the ground hard. I feel it against my saffron cheek skin.

"Marco," soid Roostra, "you are no longer Marco but you are now the hero, MAOCOR!!!!!!!!! go forth to serve the world.

Wow I'm MAOCOR I say it over and over Maocor.?.

then Roostra say "Maocor we must befly to visit Armi in the Frororst rhelm."

"fly?" Say I, "I can fly?"

"Yes" say eoostra, " Thus anime manga is you fly."

suddenly I lift off Grund amd fly like birb. Wow I see all rhelds such as Petra's land of tree forrests and jeans pastures and shasa's land of potate. When I fly isee every thing 4rejlms. Roostra is also fly but not Mary Sue. then suddenly I hear a crash that I was unwriteable but sound like baaaaaaaammmmm. It was the walls of the land of Halfling land falling and being break.

"IT BREAK THE WALL!!!!!!1!!!!!1!!!!6" is call I.

I fall to the ground and suddenly in the blink of an eye I hear a tell labor sound. It is the Tetons enter the realm of Halfling land of jhalfling land.

TitAns!!!

They broke the wall of Halfling wall!!!! Help, they were destroying all on my land of Marco. The land of Halfling land was pulverized. Only half remains to this day.


	5. My Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is at Eren's house and he feels sad then Errand does something unexpected

Levi's POV

I sat in the silence in the dark room. The dark air flooded my ears. It smelled like dakmess darkness.

I am unhappy in the company of Erimne. Who feeds me ice and rice every day. I wrote a poem in my solitude. Irt goes as such:

 

_Walls close on my heart_

_Ice_

_I am fed only_

_Rice_

_Is my prison_

_Help my soul_

_my god forsaken soul_

_With scraping claws the Erimen claws my eyes_

_Halp I am an angel in the darkness with no wings_

_With which to fly with_

_Dark_

_The clouds are gone the crowds are gone_

_What's left?_

_A dark life_

_Hours of my clock ticking away_

 

I scrape the wall another day with a chisel on the wall and I make a tally mark with the chisel.

Another dweek in this basement. I ecepst its a pacement, I don't kno for sure. I see erEn go up stairs some times. A sliver of silver light comes in but then dark again for Levi. Levi who is me I crawl to the wall and try to climb. Me legs are broke :(

I can't fly on wings of freedom nomore. Such is the human condition.

a spark of hope still dewells in my fading spiky bod. My grey eyes have lost their aliveity and I pray to whoever exists beyond the heavens and Realms that I can live once more. I hear the hallow of a worlf. Holwollong in the didstance.

 

_Wolves may fly_

_Such as birds do_

_And wings of freedom don't collapse_

_In a land far away from here_

_Such as my heart don't collapse_

_Neither._

 

Erem call calls my name from upstairs and comes downstairs using the stairs.

"Levi" hhe said, "I suppose you vonder vhy I brought you here to my lair" he said.

his vrurgarian accent sounded nice to me for the first time since I heard the vrurgarian accent he has when he talks. I has heard it the first time when he say " we lcome to my house" but now he be kinder. Now his voice sounds almost kind.

"I wonder every day,, I said. " vell it's not because I vant to hurt you."

"DUDE YOU BROKE BOTH ME LEGS, MAN" I said :~(

"That was so you can't exscape. I can't let you leave me. I can't let no vone else leiv"

I stare into his eyes. They were the color of Jaeger Green.

 

_Your eyes me remind of times long gone_

_When you and I were together_

 

I feelt a weird feels. I was in love wince and only once. And Erem remaind of me old love. But he is not me ol' ye old lovee. Me ol love is long lost luv. 8^0  we sit by bank of the old river together in my old land. Back when the werld was not decides into the different realms. We all libe in harminonineiy.

"Levi you have been stuck here all too ,ong. Long months have yo u been here."

I look at him sadly with lots of sad@. He pick me up and lift me up and walk to the stairs with me holding.

"I vill show you the outside" he say "for a few half hours"


	6. Arim is a Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arm is the worst! How could he do such a thing to Jeans

Jeans POV

I be listnin' to a good song while tendon the horses. I live in a house next to a pasteurized where we keep horses dat be blue and blackc like unicorn like and feathers. The day was dark and rain. The anime clouds had big eyes that cries the rain on the horse and house and barn. The clouds also have little line for nose and lots of expressive. I waer my cowboy boots and cowboy hat. My fave song plays on my Wild West radio.

Here are the lurix.

 

_Welcome to my home_

_Play the take control now_

_I like to mow down_

_We don't like to ggoooooo out_

_Welkom to my horn_

_We don't like to spend time_

_We are iiiiiinnnn a house_

_Welcom to my hoerse_

 

The pastures are lonely for me, Jean. I like to contemplate the meaning of my y existence while I tend the whores on my Pasteur or I will be even more lonely. I think why dos I get here like who put me here the anime God? And why did the anime Gid give me horses. And a farm.

I think about the anime God all the time, so I make him a special room in my house devorted to him and his good work.

I go to th barn inside the barn with big long steps of my feet because I'm walking quockly. I pound open the barn door and it swings open with a loud CRASH and acTion lines to show its motion. and I see my shrine I have dovoted to the anima God. The music plays in my boom box and gives it a dramatic effect,

 

_Welcome to my ducks crib,_

_da smut, the padz_

_But my house is ur house if you don't want it back_

_Excipuse me if my home is training the sass_

_Soon as these happy faces can roll in cash_

_Home now run around off the pads_

_Mikasa is too casa so she's back_

_Another spot of vaca on my grass_

_It's my house, just relax_

 

Any way my house has a shrine to the anime God. He give me big eyes and funny spike hair. That is my gift on earth. In my house there's a shrine that holds lots of pictures of other anime guys like me with lots of big eyes and tears and angry and happy in different pix. It symbolizes hardships of life. It is red and black in the room and it looked creepy. The furniture is made out of bones like in that MLP fic. There's a satanic alter where I sacrifice my horse to the god I take pleasure in slaying them and spilling their blood.. I spilled a horse last night upon the alter.

Tonight I captures a verly special hors and plan to spill his blood. I walk to the alter slowly as the drums from my music make me step in time and March up ther and it looks badass trust me. I carry a ax. My music get to the screemo part. And I say hello to my sacrifice.

It's ARMINE sitting on the alter. **_He's the writers fave character so he's in this scene because she likes to add him in for no reason._** Arims looks at me the way he looked in episode 6 with big eyes at Mikasa after he thought ErEn got DEVOURED by a Titan and he has tears in his big eyes.

the song Welcome to my blackc parade started playing. It was very military parade that set the mood. You should listen to it while u read this scene because it will set the mood.

"I'm suppose I should tell u why I need to sacrifice you to the God." I say to Army.

ARMINE gave me a look that looked so helpless it almost made me sad but I had a job to do you know?

"it's because, like everyone in this crazy world, you too have a special gift. You are a horse. And all horses have to be sacrificed. In this case, you are a very special horse of the he-man variety. You come with a hefty Horse Price. That is to say, you are valuable in the world of sacrifices. You have been sought after by the Horse Sacrificers for years. My rewards for killing you will be beyond measure."

Arms looked surprised and grunted the way they do in anime to be draumartic.

"but you are a hores" said Arm. "Doesn't that mean you must be sacrificesd someday."

"When my time comes, yes, I too will give up my own life to the anime God."

"That be crazy," chirped Armic.

 I then recited the rules of the church of the animae God I made the church rules for.

"1.) Number one," I say, " always sacrifice horses Becuause the animae God likes to eat hores meat in anime heaven where Micasa is because erEn killed her with a plastc knide and she's probably up there eating hores too.

2.) Number 2" say I " Always scrifice with a ax. It is more gorey and badass and looks cool.

3.) Number 3 the mighty anime God will be pleased with. Ur sacrifice if you sacrifice your mighty mystic hoerse with the he man hair power like Armio has here.

4.) Armim and he-man's ship name is Ar-man. And since he has eh-man hair he will be sacrificed"

And done with rules. Good. Now I need to kill Armip.

I say to Amin, "I'm sorry it had to go down this way, but rules are rules." I tented my fingers like mr. Burns. In the show with yellow people.

"any last words, my fine horse friend?"

Arin looked at me with terrier in his eyes. Then his eyes got determined and angy and he said, "Yes, i do hav sum words 4 u."

I look towards the camera and do a double take that's exaggerated.

"go on," say I.

Ari outstretched his hand and hands me a locket. "this is be the locket of the horse. Keep it safe and you will he happy like I wonce was."

I took it and it BURNED MY HAND >:(

It scorched into my flesh

it ripped a fiery hole in my bones

It broke to ashes my skin

It wrecked my veins

It destroyed my hand to cinders.

 

"Arrerrrggggasoiyesdgfoihsgedfoihgfflihsefgflihsegfgflihgbilhdhfvliuhw!!!!!1!!!" I exadgerated.

Arm had used his mind brain smartz powers to kill my hand!!!!!!! I hate him!!!!

He got loose of his ropes and in a beautiful transformation scene he jumped into the air and while in the air his arms turned to hooves and his hair was a Maine. Then he galloped away. I was left with no left hand in a sad barn.


	7. The Vishing Vell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leiv GOES OUTSIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So. I didn't update on Thursday. Sorry about that. I was feeling lazy. But, oh look, here's a new chapter now. It's a short one, but who cares?

Leivi's POV

I take Leiv into my bright upstairs which is a kitchen at first but there is also a living room and my bed. It is a cabin with one floors. Leivi strains his pretty wrinkle eyes in da lit and he cowers.

"It be bright" I say to Levi "ain't I, "

my kitchen looks just like a normal kitchen except it is covered in blood and weapons and it is just not normal. I can tell Levi likes the light of the kitchen even though it reflects the difficulties of the vrurgarian lifestyle. Like killing and maiming.

Leivi hid his eyes when he saw mIkaka's dead bod. I was sad to see him sad and that made me sad that I was sad because it meant that I was sadly soft.

I took him ouside into the night air. The bug zapper bug zapped softly in the night air. And the flies were near it being zapped. We were on my porch which smelled like zapped bugs. I take pleasure in zapping bugs because it gives me a chance to kill things.

Leivi looked with his eyes that were big and bright up at the forest trees. We live in the mountain forest relam of Mountforesta Land. Is a vey sketchy land where everyone hates each other. I go for some tome alone where I can kill easy.

"Leiv," is my said, "this is my hoewm. I live here in the Forrest where no teitans can herm me? It is here pretty quite pretty."

Lebi is used to the dArtk. It is o so dark. The trees sway in the bronze and it be cool but not cold no not cold. I step him off the porch and we walk in the dirt grass. It looks like there are lots of trees and rocks moss and rivers and mountainr in the froresta. Which here is called Mountforesta Land. The land of Halfling land is bad in comparrrsaon. The land of Halfling land looks a lot like cannonverse AOT land with the walls and stuff but everything is half there. In this here Mountforesta Land is pretty and nice l. I look at the camera and move my eyes up and down to show that it's colll that levei likes the land.

Lieivo has flowing anime hair in the breeze and you can see his face is looking like "oh my god what is dis place like I just was in a basement for months and moths. now I'm here in the moonlight with Eren."

I feel happy woth Leiv. It's like nothing I've ever felt befor. Like something in my dark killer soul is actually happy.

I take Leiv to a forest streeeeem in the foreste and I lay him by the fish water that flows through the stream and Carey's fish with it as they flow in the stream. He is on the moss and happy.

"Erem" is what he sais, "why u kidnap me? ;(" and he give me a small sad face.

I stay silent and stare into the dark distance and my hair blows in the wind and leaves fall around me and my cloak (we have cloaks in this land because it be morntforesa land that can be cold like in the pacific NW. My cloak be dark with the fur) my cloak whirls around me in the wind and my hetochromia has glowing eyes.

"will tell later when u be old enough to know. 4 now u stay here the outside world be dark and scrary. Peeoops could hurt u."

"lyk who? Say I who would hurt me?"

"Dem suervey corpse. Dey go and kill people especially the Tetons."

I remember that I lost all my memory since before Erem captured me. I has no idea of anything that hoppened Before. It was like someone came and captured my brain and took it away from me and now I'm sad, I don't even know who I am. I don't know what Teton is. I was maybe strong in the past idk. But I don't remember me or anyone is in my past.

Erem then takes my hands and says, "u legs will heal to be better than befoe. I will put them to be heal and put them in casts."

Then he taked me to a well there and said, "Levi this is my wish well. Do yo wiSh 4 anything?"

"YEAH MAN I WISH TO BE SET FREE YOU MEANIE." Say me.

Eren them says, "yeah well the outside world be danger. I will raise you hear no the mountains, we will farm and beak vrurgaria bread. I have many animals here in this cabin farm house. And I have pastures but I didn't show you them yet. I have animals like chickens and also werewolves,.. And unicors. It will be a good life here for u and me."

"u have unicorns?"

"yeah but u the most special corn of all cuz u be a Levicorn."

Wow. I didn't know that. I'm special I guess. Cool.

we went inside and erEn gave me a pie. Liittle do I know the pie is made out of dead Mikaka and I be sad but eat it because something in me says I want to make Eern happy.


	8. The Chapter Where W Talk About Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arm and Morco continue their quest. And travel thru Hells Point. And talk bout dem movies.

Marco POV

I meet up with aRmim. I meet up with arMim at Hell Point. Hell point be a sCRary place. Hell Poimp be a scrary place where they're be mosters. Hell Point be a place. Hell point be a place whre there is a field that the grass is dry. It is also a cliff. It is also a cliff that over look some rocks and more dry grass. There is also no sun. There is also no son b ecause it blocks out by lots of tall trees and smoke. There is smoke at hell poins. There is smoke at hell point because lots of things byrn. Lots of things burn because some of the mostners have fire powers. Some mossneras have fire powers because they have born that wey. They are born that way because the Anime God divided up everyone to have power that is like what their personality is. I come her to hell point today to find Hagien (with glasses and smart) and she lives near herre. she put her home here to protect herself. It is lots of defensive because it has monsters and fire and no one can get thru it.

The ash fly through the air like glass shatteerd. I walk along looking over my shoulder as a scared person. A fallen tree almost fells on me. I dodge the tree and i fall on face in grass that is dry grass. I hear a small voice. I look up to see a shining face silhouetted against the ashen sky which longs for new life. The ash fly around it and it looks cool. Majestic choir music plays in the background like the AOT soundtrack. He reach his arim out to me. His face is so smiling and it looks like he is an anagel. i WOULD NOT BE SURPRIXED IF HE SPROUT WANGS AND FLY like a bird on the wind like a paper souring through the air. He would sour above the trees and fly me away from this dark place. I take his arm.

“Dont be afraid. I am with you here.” said aRMINM, “I will guide you thru the darkness.”

“Cool beans,” I say. “Listen. “ says Armout, “Here is the dangers of this place. there are lots of dangers like fire monsters. but i know my way around. ok? ok. Here are the dangers: Corpse Frogs, Leotard Lizards, Fire Deamon Monstners, and many more evil craetures. Not to mention all the fire burning trees and grass. There are also mountain lions that can turn into fire lions.”

“wow. I say” That is so srcary! what should I do?”

“Trust me.”

I wALK through the field as lots of trees burn around me. Admin looks like he knows and can feel and is awaere that i am scared.

“Marco. You can transform to MAOCOR at any time. You should not be afraid. You can beat up any thing that comes your way and indicates a FIGHT. OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THIS. When some thing comes near you it will start a FIGHT. when a FIGHT happens, you need to not lose your HP ok? Just keep attacking and they will die.”

“What if i don't want to kill a creature. what if i want to leave them be like Undertale and pacifist?”

“YOU CANT. THAT AINT AN OPTION LITTLE BUDDY.”

“????” I say.

“Its because all monsters here are evil and must be eradicated.”

“But you leave in your forest the masters alone.”

“That is because i was sworn to protect them. I like my forest. Monsters hera are a threat to my monsters that are furries and walk on two kegs with boobs and hair.”

I cry. I no want to kill anyone. that wasn't part of the plan. The plan was to find Hagien NOT KILL ANYONE. Armon looks at me. Armor smiles.

“I know ur sad but you need to learn to become a true member of my corps. We need to save the levicorn. We must do anything we can to save him. I love that Levi and I would travel through hell and back to bring him back safe and sound to my cozy living room where we can sit and laugh and watch movies together. Just like old times. You talked about Undertail before, friend. Well you must have DETERMINATION.”

He sees i am sad still and he tries to lighten the moose.

“hERE. I brought the movies i want to watch with him when he gets back with me in my backpacek.”

(His backpack is camouflage btw.)

(when he transformed into a ARmimcorn a little while back he hid the backpack under his unicorn skin)

(thats why he have backpack now and not leave it at jeeans)

(Understand?)

(COOL GLAD WE ON THE SAME PAGE BRO)

He reach into backpack and brought out some movies.

“I watch them movies with Levi cuz we share a bond cuz we both unicorns and magic and feathers.” SAIF ARMIER

He show me the movies. He brought cool ones like The He-man and She-ra Christmas Special and Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2.

“When Levi comes back we will watch all them movies together,” he say, “What movies do you like? Maybe we can watch some together when we all home.”

“I likes all movies but my favorite be Birdemic: Shock and Terror.”

“Cool, bro. Thats a good movie i like it. Yes i do.”

The ash in the sky seems lifted and less like it has lots of ash in it.


	9. Hagie Texts Sum Peepz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the totle

Hangie's POV

(Plz listen to Tiptoe Through the Tulips By Tiny Tim while you read this. It will get u n the mood.)

My house is a hut in the Hell Point. It looks like a hobbit hole in the ground. *cat face emoji* H ave on my wall lots of poster of the real world. Nerds in this AU have posers of the real word people instead of real world people having posters of anime if they be nerds. My RW posters are better than anything anyone else had because they cool and small eyes and big fat nose like Arimn because he has a fat nose. In the morning I get up and look in the mirror and describe my appearance to you. I look like Hange from Conanverse AOT because I am her i’M just in a AU. I has funny glasses that i CAN see titans with and hair. In this AAU i wear a caveman outfit because thats what i need to surbive around here in this mad land of creatures who can kill u. I also wear ho t pink converse shoes.

I water my flowers On the windobox. Then i go to my desk which is in my living room which is also and office because I’m poor, OK? I sit and write about titans and then I take out my i phone 6 and text eren. (I’m a double agent who is working for Arming but pretending to be on Eren’s side. I pretend to be his GF but i’m actually not interested. He’s not my type. My type is a titan.)

I text him and this is are converse ation.

 

 **Hagien:** hELLO, EREN. HOW DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT?

 **eREN:** good do u have the stuff

 **Hagien:** yEAH IT’S AT MY HOUSE.

 **Hagien:** i WILL SEND IT TO YOU.

 **eREN:** cool, don't forget or i wont love u anymore

 **Hagien:** k I UNDERSTAND. I WON’T LET YOU DOWN

 

Lol, JK i will.

Anyway I text Armyn now.

This be out conversate.

 

 **Hagien:** hELLO, ARMYN. HOW DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT?

 **Armon:** gOOd Did You tEll ErneN U hAve The stUff???. >

 **Hagien:** yEAH I TOLD HIM IT’S AT MY HOUSE.

 **Hagien:** i TOLD HIM I WOULD SEND IT TO HIM.

 **Armoff:** cOOl Don’T FoRgEt oR I wo’Nt TrUst U aNYmorE.

 **Hagien:** k I UNDERSTAND. I WON’T LET YOU DOWN.

 

tHE stuff i is talking about is a bunch of sweets. Erenn loves to eat candy and sweets and i know a place run by a monster who sells rly good candy so i tell him i send it to him. lOL NOPE. I won’t send him a ting! lOL!

Then I remember that Armino is coming to my house to pick me up. See, i don’t have any means of transportation out of this joint, but Maocor is a superhero, I hear, so he will probs come too and fly me and Armin around away.

Whle i sit at my desk and write (I write about titans and also other magicAL creatures that live in this neck of the woods so i can someday publish my studies in a magazine maybe. I want to be on the cover of TITAN BEAUTY WEEKLY. I will have lots of makeup on and be all pretty. And everyone will say, “WHO BE THAT” and I’ll say, “It’s me, Hagien.” soneday my stufdies will make me famous.) I bLAST some sHOWTUNES because I love them. Here is the lyrics to one song from tITANS THE MUSICAL:

 

_The titans come out tomorrow_

_the titans will eat ur bottom and ur dollars_

_just thinking about them titans_

_clears away ur cobwebs in the basement_

_they;ll be sorrow and not fun_

 

I love that song cuz its about them titans and i lOOOOOOOVE titans. I jump around my house and sing it at the top of my lungs really load and screaming. then i knock over a vase and the flowers fall everywhere. tHAT’S SYMBOLIZOM FOE HOW THE TITANS WILL DESTROY EVRYTHING U LOVE MAYBE. then i clean up the floweys. They are pretty flowers that have all diff colors.

t HEN I TEXT MAOCOR.

This is are conversatuon:

 

 **Hagien:** hELLO MAOCOR. HOW DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT?

 **Maocor** : goOD. we’RE almOST aT yoUR hoUSE nOW sO wE cAN piCK yOU uP.

 **Hagien:** cOOL. I’M SO HAPPY YOU COULD MAKE IT. I DECORATED OUR HOUSE TO BE PARTY THEMED BECAUSE WE’RE GONNA HAVE A PARTY WHEN YOU GET HERE. IT’LL BE A BLAST!

 **Maocor:** waIT whY dO yOU sAY “oUR houSE”?

 **Hagien:** tHE CAT AND I SHARE THE HOUSE. HENCE, “OUR HOUSE”

 **Maocor:** …

 **Maocor:** oH.

 **Maocor** : weLL doN’T botHER makING thE houSE paRTY theMED, wE woN’T bE stayING.

 **Hagien:** wHY?

 **Maocor:** iDK. armINA saYS wE haVE tO geT thE leviCORN hoME asAP.

 **Hagien:** oH. *CRYING EMOJI*

 **Maocor:** goOD bYE, hagIEN.

 **Haigien** : gOODBYE. *CRYING EMOJI*

 

That convocation leves me sad. I cry many sad anime tears onto my floor and i had to toke a mop and pail and mop up all my sads.

I text Arn min.

This is our conversaction:

 

 **Hagien:** hELLO ARIM. HOW DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT?

 **Hagien:** *cRYING EMOJI*

 **Armine:** WhAT

 **Hagien:** *cRYING EMOJI* *CRYING EMOJI* *CRYING EMOJI*

 **Airmin:** WhAt’S gOIng oN

 **Hagien:** *cRYING EMOJI* *CRYING EMOJI* *CRYING EMOJI* *CRYING EMOJI*

 **Ar nin:** IdK WhAt’S hAPPenonG rIghtt NaO…

 **Hagiren:** wHY CAN’T YOU STAY AT MY PARTY?

 

And Arwin didn’t reply.


	10. Armina and His Speech of Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armina gives u a speech of beauty.

Arwin POV

The arr smaells of burn. It is a little scare but I no tell my Mocor. I am brave. I walk and walk and try not to think of Nutella because It is my one true love and I miss it. I miss sitting with livei on cold nights watching the movies in my house and sitting with of levi. I miss eatingnuttela and hope to find levi soon. I miss him and my fancy home that looks like donald trump. His home with me is where we will build a home together and live as unicorn.

Amny way i KEEP WALKING with Morco by me side he looks art me.

“Marmin, I want to be brave but i cant. I never travel far from home befroe and I sad.”

“Sorry, bitch.”

I so done with his crap.

 

THIS IS BE A SCENE BREAK

 

I aeerive at Hangian’s house. They look at me out the window and I see their face in the window looking at me like astalker. I knock on their door aleventhough I know they knoe i here at their home. They open the door before i even knock a second time.

“hI!” they say, “welcorn to my house.”

Maco act all sweet and nice to them because he soo cute and kaweeii.

“Hi hag,” he say, “i like ur house it nice.”

“COOL MOCO YOU KOOL AND U SHUD STAY AT MY HOUSE PLZ.” SAY HAGIEN.

But me with my mind brain smart, I know that they just bribe him to stay with compalments.

“We sud go now” I say, “it will may get dark soon and then bad creatueres will come out.”

“Well, Arm,” said Hnagi, “I think u should satay for that reason. iT BE DANGEROUS AND U CUD DIE IN THE DANGER,”

“Nope! moco can fly, we go,” say I

THen Hangei commits a panic. They run round their house and be all scary because they sad we no stay, they tear down their decorations and stuff its bad. I am set to leave when they come back

“OK I DONE COMMITING A PANIC WE CAN GO NOW.”

aND we go.

 

THIS IS BE A SCENE BREAK

 

We walk out of the house nd our feet slosh thru the grass and mud.

“Moco,” I say to Marco, “plz turn to MAOCOR”

“Ok” say marco and he trys to jump in the air but HE CANT!”

“wAIT! what’s going on” said Hanji, “Why is he not turning into MAOCOR???”

i study him really scientific and get down on my hads and knees. I feel smart when I think.

“I think it’s because he’s covered in mud.”

“Burt there're no ponds to undirty him!” retorted Hange sadly.

I think and think.

“Chanfge of plan. We walk.” i define finally.

“WHAT???” scream hanji scardly and exaggerated for the anime.

“No u can’t be serious,” declare Marco upsetly.

“I we have to,” articulate me defiantly with a sparkle in my face.

“NOOOOO!’ verbald them both together angrily.

I turn on my foot and walk past them walking into the sunset.

“we go! No matter wheat the opsticle, we find my Levi corn and when we emerge triumphant, we eat nutella and watch movies on my couch!”

They think and look upset and do upset body language like rub their arms with their hands and shake their heads. I stare them in the face. **Piano music starts to play in the background music.** The trees burn around me and my blond hair sifted in the winde. I slowly start to speak.

“People! You are in my team and you made a commitment to help me no matter what the problem. You and I are a team. A team dedicated to helping the good of the world. I believe that if we give it everyt thing we have, we can save levi! Now I know what you're thinning. Why should I save levi? Why should I help Armi? Well, help me to help urself, because if you don’t save levi, the world will implode.Levi holds a great power. He is humanity’s strognest unicorn and the last of the livi corns. Without him, our world will die. he has a great power.”

**THE MUSI C GETS MORE POWERFUL.**

“Teh power of the Levicorn is something onlu in faieretales can describe. Without hime, YOU WILL DIE. YOUR WOURLD WILL END.” My voce gets all quiet and upset, “my world will end. No leviocrn means no friends ever again.”

**MAJESTIC KEY CHANGE!**

I get determined again “SO HELP ME SAVE THE WORLD. HELP ME SAVE THE LEVICORN. HELP ME SAVE YOU.”

End of speech.

Everyone stared at me with big eyes with small pupils and not because they have eye problems. The music gets to a really beautiful part and the sun shines its last ray on our faces and we do a beautiful group hug as music plays an d trees brurn around us. `

“oK. said Maerrco an Hanfge. “We will follow u to the ends of the AU of earth.”

They say this together like people do in plays but none actually does in real life cuz that would be weird and peeps would say “JINX!” and you'd hove to give them money or a soda or money for a soda.


	11. Eren Gets Pwned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Eren gets pwned

Eren’s POV

Teh sun was setting in the trees. I finally make it to Jeans pastures. I got there by help of my special vehicle i call the ERENMOBILE! This is a special device that look s like a crooss between a BMW and a MONSTERTRUCk and i use fuel which is the blood of my victims. The ERENMOBILE! is painted to look like the car from CHITTY CHITTY BANG BANG! the musical because I freaking love that show! Have you ever sang toot sweets? It’s my fave song from it! That’s the scene when the guy goes to the other guy’s place where they try out this thing and do some stuff and there are guys dancing around at this place and they do some things too. You should see it. IT will blow ur mind.

i WEAR a biker jacket when I ride my ERENMOBILE! I get off the ERENMOBILE! and I take off me godgles. My biker jacket has some cool patches that look cool. If you've ever seen that scene in Twilight the movie with the biker guys that kidnap brown haired bitch and then she gets saved by vamp boy or maybe wolf boy i can't remember, i look like that. Not like Kristen Stewat, i mean, but like the biker guys.

Anyw ay I’m at jeans place for some important meating of the killers of the land! I park my ERENMOBILE! in the muddle of the pasture where the hoersees are and they look at it and look startles. I walk into the barn that looks red with posters of Anime guys. Jean likes to play lots of loud music all the dam time so music is playing really loud from barn speakers and hurting me ears and they bleed sad blood of anime. A really mean violent song plays and it goes like this:

 

Wish we could turn back time

To the good old daaa-ays

Wen are moms sang us to slep

But now we titan

Yeh we fight them titan

 

It makes me feel bad cuz i don’t fight titans much. I only kill people. But I guess that what the meeting about.

I sit in a circle of chairs with Jean on one char and me sitting in the only available seet. I see lots of people like Ainnie. She a mean blond jerk who always looks mad. She say she helping GArmin with his levicorn mission to take away my levi, but she really a double agent. That how i find out about the mission and I can be defensive and take precessions against them taking levi away. She glare at me like a mean jerk and I cry on the inside.

I DON’T LIKE IT it when fans of us ship Armini with her because she actually hates his guts.

Anyways some other people i see are Bedroolt, and Reindeer and and Dot Pixy. pIXI is a mean old man who poses as a nice old man but is actually mean. I hate him so much becausE Levi told me he killed Isabel and Fartlan. And levi loved them. Jean talked real authority like.

“Welcome, friends, to our special meeting. Our objective? To kill the Levicorn!”

There was clapping and everyone was excited. Except Annie. She just sat and looked angry because she’s a bitch.

Jean Valjean kept talking, “So Eren, I understand that Levi is in your basement right now. How do you plan on killing him?”

A jolt of electricity shot through my body. (THAT’S JUST A METAPHOR BTW JEAN DID NOT ELECTROCUTE ME) I look at the floor and think of my mission.

“idk,” I say.

Jean loooked angery, “I sense some reluctance in your voice. You do know you have to kill him. If you don’t, our plan will fail.”

I feel in a bad corner. I knead to kill him but i luv him! WTF should i dooooo???/ I think for a bit of a half secondd.

“I vill kill him in the most horrific vay possible just u vaitt, friend.” I says. in a vrurgarian accent.

Then i fell like knives are in my heart and words in me head like the song about human. I cry in my head.

Jean smile. Then he laugh. Then he roar with laugh! And then a really violent song play on his wind west radio!

“Hahahahaha” he say.

I start cry in my head really sobbing. Hmph. Heeennnngggg. Bllllarrrrtrttt! iT SAD! I feel like romeo and juliet, but I get to be juliet and Levi has to be romeo because i want to be juliet. I’ll talk to Levi abutt that later.

tHRN i am set to go home sad when Jeah stopes laughing loud and says “Annie, it just so happens we have a job for you as well.”

Annie looks up and still had a bich face on.

“OKay what the h*** do you want,” she say.

“I need you to kill MAOCOR!”

I gasp but only in my head so peeps cant hear me. I rly don’t want her to kill Maocor. Marco is so sweet and nice and don’t deserve to die!

“Vhy do you vant to kill Maocor?” i say, “What did he do wrong?”

Jean sneer ata me. And then he laugh really meanly. :(

“Ha ha ha,” he laughs meanly, “so you’re starting to feel remorse, aren’t you? That’s not good. That’s dangerous to be quite honest. Maybe we need to punish you…”

I am feeling really upset now. I feel a bunch of prickle s on my skin and i dizzy and i feel shivers cuz i anxious. Jeans face is illuminated in the candle light (lol sorry i forgot to say they're were candles there lol), He has a big anime vein on his head that look s like itt'le pop. He grin with white teeth that are shiny. And glowing. A scary smile in the dark room.

“No,” i say, “it’s ok. Just tell wme why you need kill Maocor.”

jEAN LEANS back in his chair and laugh.

“Well you see, Maocor is quite valuable to the Levi-saving team. He has unique abilities I’ve only ever seen…”

He trails off and looks like he has a sad.

“… Once before.” hE Finish the said.

I feel like may he has a secret that he no tell us. Hmmm.

IANY WAY I feel upset. i Stand up really defiantly and say, “HEY! Moocher be an innocent kid! He dos not deserve to die>”

Jean stands up real violent like AND look me in the face standing in front of my face really close I can almost smell his nose!

“Eren, you are making this very difficult! DO YOU WANT TO END UP IN THE SCOURGER??!!???!”

He trains off and regains a pleasaent demeanor. He laughs a little. He is clalmer now.

“Ahem. I mean, Eren, I need you to help us with our mission. Do you want to be part of the New Resistance or not?”

I feel a shame in my heart. I do want to be part with all my heart. My heart feels sad and I think that if my heart is too sad it will burst. I have been really sad in me heart lately.

“yes i vant to be part of the New Resistance vith all of my heart.”

I cringe as jean comes close to my head and whispers in my head, “Then kill Levi.”

Then I feel justice in my bones!!!!!!!!! I stand on the chair and secreem, “NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS, I LOVE THAT LEVI. TO KILL HEIM IS TO KILL ME!” J

ean looks very dark and mean. A flash of glimmer shows in his eyes as they glow red.

“I see.” I feel tense, sceared, upset, defian,t, and scared.

“Annie, take him to the CELL!” says jeana

Ainne picks me up by the toe and rums me down the stairs of the barn. It is dark down there it is a basement of the barn that i[‘m in now! OH NO!!!!!!! She lock me in a cell in the basement that is all concrete walls around me and just a little door with a food hole so they can slide food under door to feed me, I sit in the cell really sand and look out the barred window which is in the corner i see lots of grass. Free land where i can run around. But now no more!

I am locked in a cell. Levi is locked in my basement.

 

What can I do now?


	12. BONUS CHAPPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;3

 (\\___/)

  =( o . o )=

 ( u u ) 

O(       ) 

 

 

 

 

(\\___/) 

=( o . - )= 

( u u )

O(        )  

 

 

 

 

(\\___/)

=( - . - )=

( u u )

O(        )

 

 

 

 

 

(\\___/)

=( o 3 o)=

( u u )

O(       )

 

 

 

 

 

(\\___/)

=( o . o)=

( u u )

O(         )


	13. Saha and Coinniny and How They Are Traveling Bards Who Go to Levi and Talk to Him and Help Him and Stuff and Then Plot Happens and It's Cool PLz Read it But Don't be Mean in The Comments Be Nice Like Taylor In the Comments She Nice in the Comments. K THX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yUP

Chapter 12

Levi’s POV

I sit in the dark silence of my basement except it aint dark no more. Eeren give my luxuries down here now. Like light, good food, video games to play, a squishy couch. And also a big chandelier and a grand piano. And he set my legs to heal in casts. Idk why he give me good things. I think he’s liking me. 

That gives me confused emotions cuz what should I do? Like he locked me down here and broke both my legs! And I should like him now? Like. what? Also, I had a long lost love! I cant love Ere because the shadow of my love still haunts me! I love that love but where did he go? I remember nothing of that love! I remember nothing before Even captured me! But he is somewhere.! Somewhere out there. Why is he gone!? i NEED my old love! 

I sit and think. I do that alot. I don play the video games or eat the food. I waste away. Sad. 

Then I HEAR a noise. A rap tap on my window! Who is there? Eren left for a meeting 11 hours ago. iT Cant be him because he said he would be gone for 11 and a half hours.

I go to the winso. And I see two peeps i don't know looking at me with mischeivoues faces! 

“Hey whoddat? i say. 

“It’s us!” they say together. “

Us who?”

“Sasha and Connie!” They say. 

Hmm idk them. 

“yoU must know ho we are, “ said the girl i think is Shasa but idk the boy cud be sahasa too. She be eating a potator.

“We’re your friends!” said Connie Boy. 

“I don’t remember anything before i get trap here!” i said. 

They look sad. I know i let them down by not remembering them ;__; They do a little dance cuz they Traveling Bards or something. I guess. Then they get to buisness. 

“Look,” says Sasha, “We are here to deliver uegernt news. We are traveling bards and were out barding when we happened upon a meetting in a barn. Errand was there with Jean and some other.s” 

Connie Boy said, "Yeah, and they captured Eenren and put him in a dUNGEON!” 

I fell a thousand knives in me head! How could they put Even in a dungeon? He so strong! Ans he remind me of me long lost luv! That’s why I kinda like him! What can I do now? I want’ to save hum but how?? 

Shasa said, “Levi, We will get you out of this basement and help you save EREN!” 

tHEY use their special bard tools to cut off the window and pull me out.

“Here’ asaid connie boy, “WE brought a wheelbarrow to put u in since you in casts!” 

i Get in the the cart wheelburrow. and they wheel me away from the cabin! I’m free and I can save Eren! 

tHE World is alive with life. There be all sorts of animals and it’s glorious! Ive never seen such beautiful things in all me remembered life as i speed by in my wheelbarrow with sasha wheeling me along. I see such beautiful outside things like fish and birds! The fish have three whole eyes! And the birds are all covered in a glorious shining tar like substance that sparked in the moonlight! The rivers are full of black tar AND chemicles! It shined in the night! 

eRENn said their once be a power plant here! I don't know what that is but I guess it be a very powerful green flowering plantlife that blooms and brings all sorts of cool life! 

Then Al of a sudden Sasha sasy something to me that changed everything. 

“lEVI, there’s something i have TO tell you…. Eeen needs to kill you.”

I feel the knives agaiN!!! No> it cant be how could it happen what no please i thought he loved me. hOW CAN I SAVE SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO KILL ME?? What can i do? 

“Look, hon, “ saud connie boy, “It happens to everyone. The world is dark and mean. Eventually, everyone is going to die. Some people might kill other people too. You might as will livenow. Save him”

I get determination in me. 

Yeas. I will save him,.  



	14. UWA!! SO DRAMATIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkest hour... ;__;

Hangeins’s pointof veiw

The world is dark and mean. What is there to do but cry about it?

 

 

Armein’s Point of Vewi

I can’t give up now. The Levicorn is just within my grasp. I can practically see us on that couch together, watching movie again.

 

 

Marco’s POV

I need to man up. If I don’t I will never help Arim. I will be nothing but a dissapppoiiintttment.

 

 

Jean’s POV

Eren will jeaopordise our entire operation. I need to do something about it.

 

 

Eren’s POV

Look at all the crap I’ve gotten myself into. I’m a prisoner just like Levi. Now I know how it feels. How could I put him through all this? And what can I do now?

 

 

Levi’s POV

I neeed to save Eeren despite what he did to me. But do I like Eren like I like my long lost love? And where is that love now? Why has he left me?

 

 

Hagien’s POV

Why should I even live if everyone just h8s me? Like no one stays at my house. They just need me on their mission because i’m smart and helps to them.

 

Armein’s POV

I’ve lied all this time. I’m not brave. iI’m just as cowardly as Marco. I’d sooner sacrifice Maocor to save myself than sacrifice myself for Maocor to save the day. What can I do?

 

 

Marco’s POV

I can’t be a superhero. I’m just a guy. And a cowardly one. How can i possible halp Arin save the Lecvicorn?

 

 

Jean’s POV

Soon i’ll introduxe Eren to the the SCOURGER! He’ll wish he’s never been borns!

 

 

Eren’’s POV

How do I can get myself out of this here dungeon? i need to apologize to Levi. That’s the only thing I want right now. Nothing else. I just want to see Levi.

 

 

Levi’s POV

But how do I get past Jean’s security? How can I possibly save Eren?

 

 

Hagien’s POV

How can I possibly make people like me?

 

 

Armein’s POV

How can I possibly save the Levicorn?

 

 

Marco’s pov

How can I possibly be brave?

 

 

Eren’s POV

How can I possibly make it up to him?

 

 

Arni’s POV

At our darkest hours, what can we do but try our hardest to bring back the light??????

 

 

 

ailFALSHDZHFLSQKBFKA,SGF,AHFKGASBKFLIUWJKAGSPULIGFASIGFILQWGLUiuasgflsjf;sgfluGSAFGASFLA


	15. Les Armeinrables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MUSICAL OF THE CENTURY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments, everyone! c: I'm glad people here appreciate the crap I write.

Hange’s Pov

I wiegh 60kg according to my wiki which is good because now i NEED to put every sixty of those killogerms to good use. I decide I have to do a thing where I get brave and save everyone and if i do Armoon will like me and I’’ll have friends.SO i put on my brave face which is just my regualar face but it looks defiant and determiined.\\\

I look over at Armion who is trudging in the mud with a backpack weighing him down and Marco is also truging too.

“UGGGG Armoin, how long do we have to walk?” say Marco

“Long enoughh to get to our destinationn,” say Armpon.

“Where s that?” says Marco.

“wE be goin to visit Ymir. She lives in Mocha Village with Krista.”

“HOE ARE WE GONNA GET THERE IF I CANT FLY AND BE MAOCOR???”

“We walk.”

I can tell they both are gincving up hope. I smile to myslef because I have an idea. I stand in the missidle of the field and say, “HEY Why we so down. we can get undown again if we just be happy and sing a song while we walk!”

“No, Hange,” sayd Aermin, “That’s stupid. We just walk.”

But I start to sing anyway! I know every musical on the face of the AU earth so I know exactly how to make a musical number!

 

**Hange**

_Hey, hey everyone clap ur hands_

_We be marching like a band_

_cuz bands march and my lyrics make sense_

 

(Then I stand on a rock and clap my hands and do a step touch!)

 

_We be getting happy if we just pull through_

_So lets pull through_

_I’ll prove it to you!_

 

(I jump and clap and do flips and turns and the moonwalk!)

 

_Yeah yeah!_

_We march and sing_

_Yeah yeah!_

_We dance and be happy_

_Woooooooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

_We can save the levicorn_

_If we just belieeeeevvvveee_

 

(Then the musical number does one of those things where its in a song but people talk just with music in the background and it sounds cool!

 

**Armine (talking like in those kool scenes!)**

Dude you can’t be serious. Plz don’t sing. I cant sing! That’s not my thing!

 

(But then Marco gets into the groove and he stand with me on the rock and I spin him around!)

 

**Marco**

_I believe I can fly_

_Dude If you want to save that Levi_

_I’m ur guy!_

 

(LOL HE GUD AT THIS AND HE RHYMES!)

 

_So come on Armone!_

_LET’S ALL DANCE!_

_Everyone Just give me a chanccceee!_

 

**Marco and Hange**

_Yeah yeah_

_We can save Levi_

_Yeah yeah_

_If we try try_

_Wooooooaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhoooohhhh_

_We dance and sing_

_And sing with us, Arimon!_

_Dude, u da king!_

 

(Then Armonn looks at the map and pretends not to notice. I go over and jump on him and he gets a paper cut in his eye)

 

**Armoin (Tlalking)**

Hey get off me u stupid chump! I’m trying to find our way out of this dump. If you want to play, then just go away. Cuz I’m all for saving my Levi today!

 

(That was actually rly badass on Armi’s part)

 

**Hange and Marco (singin, bitch)**

_Duuuuudddde_

_We get what you said_

_But if u stay down_

_We’re gonna be deeeeaaaad!_

_So plz stick around_

_It’s time for a dance break_

_Just sit back and relax_

_As we do our secret handshake!_

 

(LOL THEN ME AND MOCO DO OUR SECRET HANDSHAKE WE MADE UP A FEW MINUTES AGO! Armoil sighs and runs away WE RUN AFTER HIM SINGIN’)

 

_Arim, Arim We’re here for u_

_To make you happy_

_That’s just what we do_

_Hey, hey bitch_

_You should sing along_

_Cuz this will be_

_ONE LONG ASS SONG_

 

(tHEN WE JUMP AND HOP AND SKIP AROUND! THE MUSIC GETS TO A MUSIC BREAK W/O SINGIN SO I TEXT UP MY BITCH, EREN!)

 

 **Hange:** hELLO, EREN. HOW DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT?

 **Eren:** good do u have the stuff

 **Hange:** wELL I SENT IT TO YOU. IT MUST HAVE GOTTEN LOST IN THE MAIL, FRIEND.

 **Eren:** well congratulations now i don’t love u anymore

 **Hange:** lOL BITCH I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY!

 **Eren:** …

 

(THEN I HANG UP, BITCHES! I FREE FROM HIM FOREVER I AN INDEPENDENT PERSON NOW HAHA)

 

The muusical # ends wirth us doin a drawumatic pose in the sunset. What a day!


	16. tHE FlowINg of EterNitY of ThE RivEr of HeaVen anD eArtH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a;sd.nxzl ivalnsd;olkzdhnicflavzxk .pjkjjpgj sjpjpj,vs,pdxjxip jv,xp[ ,kk i bm

Chapepra 15

Ymir POV 

I am told to use my omnipotent knowege to further better the human race. I must further better my knowledge to quell the ebb and flow of tEh rushing riverer. The river holdss the secrrerts of all eternity and i must follow the river and be a follower of my inner universe which longs for A change IN the pace of nature and stardust on the horizon. I sit on my hou]se in the heart of the spiritual Mocha Village which has the complexity of a turtle sitting on its back of its sehell. I liste n to the snow falling on my head as i WEAR A hat that makes my frenckels look nice and POP. I listen to the snow and think of the heart of the universe which is actually the dark taking hold of the world which longs for new legs. It is like an insect searching for the perfect hole in the darkness. I sit and think as i sit on my ROOF. The ROOF is the place i go to think tho and breathe my spiritual breathing. 

All of a sufden, I see Armom who is walking on the snow in the complexity and beauty of nature. The show in mocha village falls on the christams trees as i sip my coffe. It looks like the town of Snowdern from UNdertail. Except we have the spiritual of a unicorn in the darkness of the world and it s different than snowadan because we drink a lot of coffee. Anyway armrin is there. 

“Hi Ymir.” Said he. 

“Hello my child of heaven and earth,” said I. 

Arinmin is in the snow which falls around his being and looks like the shadow of deceased universes which change the pace of the earth and all its counterparts. He smiles at me a small smile which shines brightly in the snow. He cute and hella gay. I want Eren to marry him, but I believe Eren took the path of the axe murfderer. 

“My shining shadow in the dark of many moons, what is it you wish of me to do?” 

“Dude, can u plsx help meh? I need to recsue my Levi.” 

“My sunshine in the forest of dreams, please hear my plea. A darkness spreads over the lannd. weWE will be at war soon between us and a race only I can see.”

“wHAT race is this that must attack us” say arminon. “

Shut up you face.” Said I. 

I’m like cannon ymir too so I can be mean. Ok? Ok.

“Ok but tulle me pleadse.” sAID Armonjojn .

“A darkness. I tell u now. It will be a war to end all wars between the humans and the Unicaorns. You, as the Armioncorn must pick a side. Are u with us human or with your fellow unis?” 

Aronomonan just stares into my eyes and his pupils be small and he looks at me like a deer looking into its death in the deapths off the stars. 0__o

  


Armonoonoaain POV 

OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO OH MY GOD FMA HELP HELP HELP HELP WHAT DO I DO NOW LIKE I HAVE TO CHOOSE A SIDE IN THIS WAR TO END ALL WARS SO WHAT CAN I DO LIKE JC PLZ HELP ME ANIME GOD IF U THERE WHICH I DONT BELIEVE YOU ARE BUT IF U THERE PLZ SAVE ME LKE OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO PLZ SAVE ME AMIME GOD WHAT DO I DO I DO ID O I DO WHAT HELP HELP HELAOADOI;SAHFPOWGOFAILSB IOFLI.WDYLCBI N,S FJMNRSBCESUAKLIW 6TVJABCP4HET WAIEH8S.TLDACBIKXTKZJBFLDHSI 5JCRO{RTQRWN.

  


Marco POV 

Look, I dk man i was just standing there and now its like omg what? Armoun might fight against me.uh oh. I know I'm the kind of character that usually dies too, so idk Awmin might kill me and cut me to half. I’m also an artist because I’m Maocor, so I drew my interpretation of dis situatuon: 

( O __o) ? wat do i do god 

( O o O ) do i fight that Armon?

( ; ___ ;) will armonon kill me? 

( 0 . 0 ) do i get determination in me? 

  


  


  


  


  


help


	17. ROMANCE HAPPENS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this on Sunday instead of Thursday because I have finals, and I'm really busy studying for them. Next week's update will probably be delayed as well. Sorrryyyyy.

Chapper 16

Ernon’s POV

“oK SO once upon a time there was me, Eren, and I loves Levi so I took him to my house and kept him safe in my basement. I had to bereak his legs because if i didn’t he wouldve’ run away in to the night and scaryy things out dere. Then I knew that i did i t because jeans told me to di it. To then i toad jean i couldn't kill that Levi cuz i luved him. Then he locked me in HIS basement. Ok that’s my story.”

I finished telling the rats my story and they looked at me like they wanted to hug me because they felt sad for m and my story. I hugged one rat and it bit off my ear.

“aasafjhsldfhslhfsASLJAFSFIW REPhasdlfjha “ i said with pain

/ The rat bit off it. And i cried sad Tears on Anime. When that rad bit of me eyar i felt like levi felt when i break his legs.

“i’M SORRY i broke your legs levi.” i said.

and felt sad. Then i cried in the window and looked out it and saw endless mile of pasture. I wish i could go out there and take levi and me away from here so i could live faraway in a planet faraway from here. Help. I want to fly on my wings of freedom and fly away home. and then die. then i just flew/. help me.

Then all of a sudden there was a mericla! I saw out the wondow a beautiful face and it was of Levi! He was there in a wheelbarrow and that Sahea and Connie were there!

“Wow i said”

Levi broke the wondow. And he said Hi EReen and I’m like OMG!

“Levi why u are here?? i was a bad person to you and broke your legs bit now ur here! Why would you save me if i was bad????”

Levi smailed and it looked funny cuz levi never smiles it looked like an unnatural.

“dUDE i here cuz i like u.”

I FEEL KNIVES IN MY LUNGS. and IN MY HEART AND IN MY HEAD AND ALL OVER BECAUSE WOW I WAS MEAN BUT NOW no.

“Wow lievi. I like u too.”

Then he killed the window and brought me out of the dungeon. Then we hugged and romance. T

hen i looked over at Shasa. Then i looked at her face. She looked mad. What is going on?

 

Sasha’s POv

Well now i’m mad because i like levi and eren. I like them bothe equal i want one of them to marry me. Maybe Eren would marry me or maybe levi or maybe both but no. Now they like each other. What can i do i walk off into the distance and look back and they are there being romance and now me what do i do? I t rains and now i sad and just stand there and i watch the anime clouds rain on me. Then i be like the ugly gurl fromm Les Mis who likes Eddie ERedamyne but He no like her and stuff and she sad. THEN i walk in the rain and walk around singing sad songs and bein sad.

Well now i m mad.


	18. INTERLUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARMOP FINALLY HAS AN AWAKENING OF MORAL CONCIOUSNESS.

Arpmion’s POV

I dont’ know hat to do cuz i have to choice a side and i don’t know to choice be on team of my friends lke Moocor and Hange who I love them both or on levis side cuz this be a war against unicorn vs people. So decide to find my inner peace and sit under a tree until i reach enlighteninment which will tell me what to do. So just walk off into the distance and leave Yimr standing on her own behind on the house and I leave Maocor and Hange there too and I just walk away. 

I walk thru the snow and tis very wet and the frozen water seeps thru my socks into my very soul. I’m supposed to be the smart one but i CANT figure out what to do. It’s either Levi or friends now. Who do i choooose. I go to a thicket and I see a river and i Look and the RIVERMAN from UNDERTALE is there and he say “Armpon” and I say “what?” He say “Armpon I want you to take a ride with me. “ 

I get on his boa t and we ride and ride thru the warter and theres lots of fish in the water but it’s cold so the fish are just in ice cubes in the water floating. I look at my reflection in the water and its me, a bloond boy with he man hair. Then my reflection turns into HE MAN and he sais “ARMOIN” 

AND I AM STARTLED

“armone I need you to make the right choice.” 

Then I get scared and I look u p at the audience. And my hair flows. in the wind and its going sidew ays because we going forward in the wqater. And i look back down at my reflection n and its still he man and he says “Armor, who do you love more?” 

and I say “ I love that levi better than Maocor and Hanfeg” 

and he man says “Really?”

and then i Think for a moment,. I think of all the fun things i did with Moiacro and Hange and how many fun things I did with them. We did all lot of stuff and ew were even in a musical number tofether. Then I realize they re my true friends becaise they would follow me to the end of the fanfic. They stayed with me trying to save levi thru everything and they were loyal too. Now i don’t kn0w what to do but now i DO know. I must stay with them.

“Thatnk you he man” i said “mnow i know what i want to do.” 

and he man say “no problem. 

And i also thanked the river man. Now i will go into this war between the unicorns and the people with full bravery on the side of my freins. BUT I STILL WANT TO SAVE LEVI I LOVE HIM. We are meant to be.

  


THIS BE A SCENE BREAK

  


Ok so we left mocha village and now we know there will be a war. We are walking in the snow and Marco looks at me and asked “Armine, Who will u side with. Will you abandon us? wE’VE been with you since the begiing of the fic will u leiv now?” 

I look at him with hair blowing in the wind and I say with he man hair “No, Marco. I will stay with you and Hange till the end of the Fiction. This AU is U and me the A stands for Armioen and the U stands for U so its u and me buddy till th e end. that’s friens.”

sO We walk and walk and try to find the leVI COrn.

“aRMop” said Hange< “How long till we gert to Eren’s house at Mountforesta land?

” “Well, Maocar can’t fly because he too wet from snow so we just have to walk. 

We walked and walked foreever and for a long time we walked over hills and hills of snow until finally Moacor was Dry. 

“NOW FLY MAOCOR I said” 

and me and Hanfe held onto his boots and he took off thru the air and flew like birb. He fly high in the sky and the wind lbows my hair and i feel like im in Ho to train ur Dragon excrp t Maoceor is my dragon. Then I’m flying thru at the air and suddenly

  


I SEE ROOSTRA

  


And she’s flying behind us. 

“HI roostra i yell thru the air and she said hi back. '

Then she come near us and said. “I need to deviver an urgent massage. Levi is no longer at evens house he is at jeans pastures” she said as a plot device.

OK I GUESS WE HAT TO GO THERE SO WE FLY AND TURN AROUND WHILE FLYING AND FLY TO THE PASTUES AND OMG I SEE JEAN AND ERIN AND LEVI!

  


TO PE CONTINUED!


	19. Armiop's Final Battle!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;__; Drama happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, this fic is coming to a close. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Get ready for the finale of a century!

Chapert 18

Marco’s POV

So we are flying thru air and we aland at Jean’s pasteurizes and we see them all theres Jean there sitting inside the barn and we see him thru the window and then sasha and connie are there with Eren and Levi. We land on the grund and Roostra is an OC but she's there with us because she can aparate but she's not a Mary Sue. her flaw is that she can sometimes be clumsy.

Ok so then this is what happens: we all stand there and I don’t think Armine saw Levi or Eren even thougg he said in the last chapter he did. We have to pretend he didn’’t say that because it’s imortant to the story that he only sees Levi till later. O k ? cool. So this is what happened: Armoin saw Jean and so he ran into the barn and jumped thru the window like a ninja and the glass shattterid everywere. Then he got up (BTW i saw this happen so I can narrate it) and then he got up and used his HE MAN HAIR POWERS to PUNCH JEAN IN THE FACE. then Juean spat blod everywehre and fell to the ground.

MEANWHILE i ran up to eren and Levi and I said, “Hey! What’s going on?”

AND eEren said, “Not much, friend, I just got locked in Jean’s basement and Levi saved me. “

“Wow that’s cool. I’m glad he was there to help u out in a bad situashin.” I SAID and then I see Sashaa standing in the middle of the field patting a horse and I ran up to her and said “HEY SAHASA WHAT’S GOING IN?”

“And she said, “not much, brb” and left.

I think something was wrong. nd I’m a friendly guy so I said w”hat’s wrong, Sasha??”

aShe said, “I have a crush on Eren and Levi but they like each other.”

 

**Woooooaahhh woah woah woah woah hold up a minutre!**

**  
**

“Wait, “ I said, “Aromin likes Levi. Ldvi can’t like Eren that’s not cool!”

“Well it’s not cool because I like Levi. And Levi or Eren should be with me. Anyway Levi doesn’t remember anything since before his legs got broken and locked in Erens basenatment. so he probably doen’t even Know who Armun is anymore.”

_I was shocked!_

“But Aremin just went on a huge long mission to save Levi! How could he not remember him?!” Said ME.

“Idk man idk” said Shasa, “Probs cuz Eren gavehim annmesia.”

 

Armen’s Pov

Meanwhile I am in the fight of the century with JEan. Jean was on the grund and he was lying there with blood everywhere and I had DETERMINATION in my eyes and I wanted to KILL HIM because he is the villan and he is mean. I know that if I can just kill jean, Marco won’t be in danger because jean likes marco but marco said that he’s worried Jean will kill him because he kills horses to sacrifice to the anime god. So i punch Juan a thousand more times and his teeth fall out and his brain is falling out too. He’s not ded tho.

HE GET’S up and knocks m e over and I fall. Then he look at me and I’m on the grownd and he’s looking down on me and i see him looming over all mean. i’M sprawled on the ground and I feel v weak. and I think he maybe cracked my skull because my head hurts and I have eternal bleeding and that’s bad.

“Let’s end this right here.” said Jean, “Come on, Arlert, I know you’re trying to steal Marco away from me. Well I won’t let you. I’m gonna send you to THE SCOURGER. Then you’ll wish you’ve never been born.”

I know that THE SCOURGER is the worst torture-killing weapon known to man, but I must be brave. I must be brave for Levi and Maoco.

“I know the only reason you’re sendig me to THE SCOURGER and not killing me right here is because you’re not brave enough to kill me urself. You have to have a machene doing it 4 U.”

And then he stares at me and then his eyes get mean.

“Fine, I’ll kill you right here you little bimbo.”

He takes his foot and lifts it hight into the air and then brings it down so fast that swoopy action lines happen and he’s trying to bring it down on my head. I roll out of the way just in time and his foot comed down on the floor. The floor boards break and the floor is completely broken with a hole in it. He struggles to pull his fool out of the hole he made and his face is really intense. I come at him from behind while he’s tryin’ to pull his foot out and I grab my arms around his neck and try to strangle him, but I’m too smol and week. I should just try to understand my own strenghts but I don’t have many cuz im a failure and too lacking self confidence. Then My problems acts up and I have to try to strangle hhim exactly 47 times because If i don’ t do that I'm worried bad things will happen! bUT I can’t do it any of the times!

He eventually gets his foot out and knocks me off his back! and i fall onto the ground and he takes a hay bale and crushes it onto my head and i yell with pain because it’s actually made out of steel! My skull cracks further and I start to bleed out of my nose and I get blood running all down my face because my head is bleoding too.

“How’s it feel, Arlert. To have everything you love taken away from you?” Said jeans. “

What do you mean?” I sid.

“You saw Eren and Levi together, didn’t you?” JEAN LAUGHED MEANLY,  “Oh, don’t tell me you haven’t seen it yet? Levi loves Eren.”

HE saw my surprised an sad expressing on my FACE. I was on the floor almost defeated and it hit me hard like a ton of nails piercing my heart. How could he love Eren if I’m the one who loves him, not Eren?

“Oh this is positively laughable. You’re so pathetic. You really do care about Levi, don’t you? Well, I’m sorry to say he loves Eren more than you.”

I couldn’t move because i wAS heartbroken. I had traveled all this way for someone who didn't even lurve me. What could I do.

“What’re you gonna do now, Arlert?” said Jean< “Your whole mission to save Levi is worthless now that he doesn’t care about you.”

Well, I thought the ovieous thing to do was just to LETa Jean Win. I had nothing to live for anymore. But inside my heart, a small spark began to grow and spark. The spark of DETERMINATION. I could not let him win.

“No.” i said as I began to crawl weakly on the floor over to juan. I was beginning to black out ewith pain, but I had to keep holding on. I saw sparkels in front of my eyes. And then I got up with all my strength which was not that much tbh.

I got up and I stood in front to him and I said, “I will never let you near Marco. That’s what I have to live for.”

Then I took out my secret sword that was hiding in my pocket and I piercevd Jean thru the heart. He felll on floor annd he bled a lot. He began to shake and spazz out and foam at the mouth. I knelt beside him.

“That sword is the most dangerous sword in existence,” I said to his ear which listened while he was on the floor bleeding, “It’s blade is full of venom from the venoumous Titan which is an unusual race of cone bearing insects. Their fangs hold a deadly toxin called THE VENOM OF THE TITANS which is so venomous that it could kill a full grown elephant-rat in less than an hour. Furthermore—“

But I didn’t finish. While I was talking, Jean had reached into his heart and got the blade out. He drove it right through my stomach + it came out the back. I do that thing in the anime where you just get stabbed and you grunt and your eyes get wide. and ur puooples get small and shaking.

“Now we’re even,” said Jean.

I had shown off withmy knowledge too much.

I colla-ppesd beside him and the whole world faded into a dark and miserable oblivion!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY TUNED FOR THE BIG FINALE!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!


	20. tHE Final BATTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting very near the end now. tHE LAST CHAPTER will most likely be the one posted next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post last week because I just found out Armin died in the manga, and I was taking time off for my emotional recovery. This hit me really hard, guys. Not gonna lie.

  
Marco’s pov

  
The battle is so vischious and sacary and rages on. All them unicorns are filled woith spikes and eVil. They are villionous and have spikes all ove r their heads and sharp pointy teeth and red eyes omg. I wattch shasa get IMPALED by a unicorn and she bled and dies. I had enough and I ran awaay as fast as i could! I am not brave like Armoun. I can't do anything but be worthless and pathetic. I ran into the woods and hid!

Eren's POV

 

So Levi is my Biofriend now, so i neead to protect him with everything I have! I stand in the battle fienld while the battle rages on around me! I take my dark vrurgarian cloak and hide levi with it so he safe and warm. but ALL OF A SUDDEN A UNICORN ARROW FLIES RIGHT TOWARDS ME!!! The fic does a thing where it's like an action movie and the arrow goes in slo mo and the camera goes to my face and you see me lookin scared. THen CONNIE jumps out of the air and jumps in front of the arrow and SAVES MY LIFE!! He falls to the grund in front of me

"NOOOOOO CONNIINIE!" I say, "why did you do that, Connie!!??@@"

Then he's on the ground and coughing uup blood and blood comed out of his eyes and mouth anf the wound and his nose like a war movie.

"Because," he saud as he coff up blod, "Sasha died and I cant live without her. I realized dying 4 sum1 else is the best way to leave this god forsaken earth."

My eyes fill with sad crying tears and I am fuoll of anime grief. The tears pour down my head like a water. And they land in connies wound!

"Well sorruy man, " i say, "shasa doesn't love you, she only loves me and LEvi I think."

"Oh," said Connie," well now i Rllly have nothing to live for. I though in heaven shas a would be there to luv me, but no. Not me. noT me."

"gEE that's really to bad," i sAID "I'm glad I have Levi to luv me."

Connie was dying quickly and there was blood and he was fading away! 

"Plz," he said as his breathing sounded like he was gonna die, "plz say somethinf nice to me b4 I die."

"Thankyou fro saving me" i said.

But coinnie didn't hear me acause he was too dead.

I stood up as the battle raged around me and I held his body in my anime hands and the sun set on the battlefiels and the wind blew my hear like somethin out of a fanart. I said like the guy from les mis, "He was the second to die on this mystic battle field. He died unhapp and alone, but he died 4 mE He will not die in vain. And then I laid his body down in the river that was not always there but it got put here because i needed it for the feels and i and  I put flowers there. and floated him off down the river.

 

Levi's POv

I'm herre in Eren's vrurgaria coat and I'm not dying cuz his coat hides me. 8^D

If im gonna die nin this battle tho i need TO  find my long lost love before I die! I can sense he's near, but where is he. Anyw ay as the battle happens, I see people fighting and omg jesus christ Hange is such a good fighter, she's flying arounf fighting just liek a samurai and she's doin all kinds of flips and turns! She's slashing all the unicorns with he r swords and blood flries everywhere! Wow she so cool!

BUT THEN A TERRIBLE THING HAPPENED. She leaped onto one unicorn's back and all of a sudden it SHOT FIRE OUT OF IT'S MOUTH! and burned her!

"I'm coming, HANGE! " i yeall and I GET out of eren's cloak and go into danger and try to save her, "hold on!" i yell.

I run over to her but it's too late she suffered massive burn wounds! "OH GOD NO NO OH GOD NO YOU CANT DIE, HANGE!" I SAID, "UR SUCH A GOOD FIGHTER and I think ur pretty."

I run over to her but she is lying on the ground burned. 

"leeeeeeviiiiiiiii" she wheezes out of her burned mouth, "I willllllll gooooooo sooooommmmmeeeewwwwhhhhheeeeeerrrrrreeee niceeeeee nooooooowwww toooooooo heeeeeeaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeeeennnnnnn." and she was starting to die.

"HELP," I SAID "HELP I NEED HELP HANGE'S HURT!"

but nobody came. she died.

 

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

god damnit.

 

Eren's POV

Oh hell no, LEVI JUST ESCAPED MY CAPE! My eyes got mean!

"Levi GET BACK IN MY CLOAK OR YOU'LL ESCAPE MY LOVE! you are mine and only mine do you understand??? I DID'NT EVEN SAVE A LOCK OF UR HAIR YET COME BACK HERE."

bUT levi was nowhere to be found.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, LEVI, MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR U. COME BACK! YOU ARE THE ONLY THING THAT'S IMPORTANT TO ME AND IF YOU GO AWAY AND BE YOUR OWN PEARSON I'LL HAVE NOTHING"

but then i got impaled by an unicorn and died.

 

Lefvi's POV

 

OH GOD NO ONOONONIOASNOFLFJBVJLOZ AILS EREN JUST GO T IMPALED BY A UNICORN DAMN I KEEP LOSING MY LOVES! i run over to him

"Eren no!" i said, "u cant be ded, " i said with my undercut blowing in the wind, "SOMBODY HELP. "

but nobody came.

Eren was like so ded at this point I couldn't possibly save him. i CRIED many sad anime tears that flooded the entire land and it was so scary because all of a sudden i was just floating in an ocean of tears. LIterally i floodaed the entire thing and the current was pulling me under! I couldn't swim! I was gonna die too, just like my friends.

 

THEN A MERIAVCLE HAPPENED!  


Out of the blue, someone swam up to me  and he was carrying a table.

"MARCO!" i said, and marco put me on the table so i FLOAT.

"Get on the table Marco! I said, COme on! and thx for saving me by the way"

But marco's eyes got sad and even his freakles cried.

"There's not room enough for both of us," he said.

"OHHH NOOOOOO GET ON THE LIFE RAFT MARCO!!"

but he just held on to the end in the water floating. the water was v cold and marco was shivering. all these unicorns were frozen around us. 

i FELL asleep and when i Woke up marco was frozen

"Marco! Marco! plz wake up, there's a boat. "

Because I actually did see a boat and maybe i cud get on it.

"Marc o ther's a boat."

But he was dead so I pushed him off the raft and he sunk ininto the water. :( :( ;( 

Then the water got less and It was just dissoleved into the earth. Now i was lying on the wet ground near lots of ded unicorns. I coulghed like people do in the movies. ANd i was so sad marco finallly came back and he saved my life, but too bad, he died tbh.

 

THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I SAW IT. the mother of all unicorns came and ran towarsd me! HELP!

 

But it impaled me ttoo and then i was bleeding. Help.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

pretty sure i'm gonna die now.


	21. The SECOND TO LAST chapiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're back to the beginnnin. It just a feelinnn and no one knos yet but just cuz they dint feel it 2 don't meen u haveto forget let ur memories groe stronger and stronger till they b4 ur eues. Ull come back when stuff haaaaapppppeeeeens. No need 2 say gudby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know nobody really reads this, but if you do, I'm really sorry. Like you must really want to kill me right now, because I promised the last chapter to be posted last week, but now it's a whole week after and... no chapter. And now you must REALLY want to kill me because what I'm posting now isn't the last chapter, it's the second to last. Umm... this is taking longer than I thought it would to write. Sorry. Hope you like it though.

Aroom's POV

My eues were closed. I WAS lying on the grund with my he man heair all beautiful like a majestic Cocconut HEad princess. Like sleeping beauty or something except nope I was a boy. It was v warm in the room I was lying in and I felt a nice warm fire that was there and i was just lying on the carpet in the room. It was shaggy carpet and soft.. It felt like i was a child again and i was just with my parents and my grandfatherrr in our humble mansion with twelve pools in our nice living room. I Opened my Eyes and I saw I was in MY HOUSE IN MY LIVING ROOM.

“How are you feeling?” said Jean.

WAIT WHY IS JEAN HERE???

“WAIT WHY ARE YOU HERE, JEAN???” I dsaid.

He looked at me with a nice smile. Wait why is he bein nice?  


   


   


DAMN AUTOCORRECT I HATE YOU WHY U CHANG E ALL MY WORDS THERE ARE SPEELLED RIGHT DAMN U TO HECK. aNYWAY I HAD TO SAY THAT BECUASE IT CKKEPS CHANGEING ALL MY WORDS THRU THIS ENTRIRE FANFIC. ITS REALLY HARD TO WRITE WHEN IT KEEPS CHANGING SHIT. YOU KNOW I WENT TO SETTINGS AND TURNED OFF AUTOCORRECT ON MY LAPTOP BUT GUESS WHAT? IT’S STLL AUTOCORRECTING MY WORDS. I WRITE MY WORDS WITH PASSION AND ITS RUINING MY PAPSSION.

   


   


aNYway I was there with Jean and there was lots of peace.

“Nevermind that. How are you feeling, Arlert?”

“I feel safe” was my said. “Why am I Here??”

“You could say you’re at peace.” said jEAN.

“And where are my friens?”

“At peace as well.”

Damn that was hard to hear. I feel empty inside, like I’m glad they found peace but damn, I wasn’t there to ssave them. My poor old Hagien and Marco. Did they be brave? did Maro get over his fears? Was he finally a hero?

“And my Levi?” sAID ME. “Where is he?”

“Hanging by a thread.”

“I don’ t understand why u being nice. And something here feels different i cant put my finger on it.”

Jean took a blanket and put it on me and it was warm. “Ok,” he said, “I guess I need to explain a few things.”

I nodded at him with my cute Armine face cuz I’m adorable. :3

“Please understand that your friends did not die in vain. They didn’t win the battle. In fact, neither side won. Both were completely wiped out.”

“WTF then how come they didn’t die in vain” I said yelling. >:( Anime anger surrounded me.

“Kid,” said Jean, “their deaths were for the better. Don’t you understand? You have all been delivered from a miserable, cruel world.”

“Whaddoyou mean it was a cruel world. I liked it/“

JEAN SAID, “In that world, every thought you had, every word you spoke came from someone else’s mind. You were being controlled,” he SAID, “by a really crappy writer.”

I felt pain in my heart. “No THAT was all me/“ I dSaid, “That couldn’t have been someone else that aint right.”

“You were forced to speak and narrate in the strangest language with limited vocabulary, crappy syntax, and numerous spelling errors. That, my friend, is the language of CRACK.”

“o LIKE a fic?” i SAID

“Now you’re free,” said Jean, “free to speak however you want and do whatever you want.”

“Wait,” said me, “How come u talk different from mE and the others. Why u talk funniy?”

“You talk funny," said Jeans. "Look inside your heart. Maybe you’ll find the real you. The smart you who fights titans. In this AU world you were only a shadow of yourself. Now that you have left it, you can go back to the CANNONVERSE where you can be the real Armin.”

OK i didn’t understrand that but I just keep asking questions.

“But why do you talk differently?” I said. “

“I talk that way because I don’t come from your world. I came from the majestic CANNONVERSE. A land far across the ocean.”

THe OCEAN? wait. I remember somehow wanting to go there! Maybe in another time. Another UNIVERSE.

“But now u akin’ nice. Why u so mean before? aND why u wan t to kill me and my friends?” i said.”

“I wanted to kill you all so I could deliver you to the CANNONVERSE. Do you understand?”

“Kind of.”

“Kind of is enough for now. Once you start regaining your memories, you will fully realize who you are and what your DESTINY is.”

“cOOL bro.”

“Now, Arlert. There is one more thing. You have unfinished business to attend to in the AU WORLD.”

“What unfinidhed business? said me”

“I believe you still haven’t found Levi. After such a long journey to rescue him, you deserve the chance to see him one last time.”

“You’re right. But i’M already dead<“ I said, “How can I go back.”?

“I’m afraid that’s where I come in,” said Jean. 

"Crossing the barrier is not free. The cost is one human soul. One of us must stay in the AU WORLD for all of eternity.”

That news hit me harD. iF i wanted to see levi again. I would need to stay in the bad world 4evar. and I was already starting to feel like I belonged in the CANNONVERSE. jEAN Must have seen how anime sad I was and he put his hand on my shoulder.

“Armin, I’ll stay behind.”

“what? NOOOOOOOOO JEAN U CAN’T THAT’S NOT FAIR FOR U. u belong in the cannoverse!”

I WAS SAD. tHEN jeans raised his voice like heroes do in hero movies. ;___;

“Armin, you need to see Levi.”

“nO It’s fine I’ll just see him in cannon!” I SCREAMED.]

“Listen, Arlert, in THE CANNONVERSE he’s… not the same.” and he did a sexy animu hair flip. “He’ll have no memory of what you did for him. You need to see him now. And we better hurry, because he’s fading fast.”

I looked up at jean with eyes full of sad anime tears. He took my hand and helped me up. The feeling of a HAND holding my hand and someone sacrificeinf themselves for me… OMG ANOTHER MEMORY! Eren did that for me once! I was being eaten by a titan and Eren saved me, but kinda died doin that. I remember my CANNONVERSE LIFE! That’s where I belonog.

“It’s time to go, Arlert,” said Jean. And he led me to THE BARRIER.

“Are you ready?” he said.

“No.”

And then we walked into the barrier together, back to the AU WORLD. eVERYTHIGN fade to white.


	22. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arim and Levi.

Armin.

  
I woke up and i was back in the barn lyin on the ground. Then i thot of Levi and I got up. I saw Jean lying next to me. O no poor jean i thot with a sad think. But he sacrificed himself for me. HE will prob wake up soon and be ok. But to stay here eternally will be sad for him. I shed a single anime tear. Then I got up and walked out the door of the barn and saw the battle field wich was scary and sad. Everyone was dead. i Cried for the looss of my frineds. They were with me till the end. :( Then I got determined and walked with a strong step thru the field (with dramtic music playin) and I looked around and OH NO I saw Hagien BURNED TO A CRISP.

  
I hope that never happens to me. What a horrible way to die.

  
"Levi!" I called out. "Levi where are you I need to find you so we can both go home to the cannonverse!"

  
I called and called until I couldn't call anymore. The battlefield was so big I caouldn't see him anywhere. I coughed becasue my voice got horse (JEAN). :( Where was levi. Was I too late?

  
i CALLED ONE LAST TIME before i collapsed onto the ground. I stayed there lying there and I watched as the rain started to fall. Then I herd (JEAN) a cough from far away.

"Levi where are u" i said "I can heer you where are you" 

  
AND there he was lying a FEW FEET away from me so I went there.

  
He was coughing and bleeding cuz he got IMPALED by a unicorn.

  
"Oh nO! Levi don't die!" I said and I got down on my knees next to him and put his head on my lap.

  
"Who are you?" he said and he looked very bad like he was about to die.

  
"NO I FORGOT YOU LOST ALL UR MEMORY" i said crying like a bitch.

  
He stared at me with eyes that looked like he was real confuzzed.

  
Hoe was I supposed to get him to remember me? I came all this way and he doesn't even kno whO i AM.

  
I tried to think of how I could get him to remember me but I just couldn’t.

  
“We used to spend lots of time together.” I said. “Please try to remember.”

  
“I’m sorry,” he said, “I wish I cowd.”

  
I put my head in my hands and just sat ther. I sat there for a long time, crying lots of amime tears.

  
Then I finally stopped crying and talked in a v quiet voice.

  
“Levi,” I said, “We used to watch moviez together on my couch.”

  
He looked at me and was still confused. I continues.

  
“We would sometimes watch movies until three in the morning. We watched Birdemic: Shock and Terror, and we watched The he man and she ra christmas special.”

  
“I don’t remember that,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

  
“We used to eat nutella.”

  
His eyes widened a little.

  
“I remember nutella.” he said with a little bit of happy. :)

  
“But I only ate two spoonfuls of it. And I ate my chicken in cubes.”

  
“Was there a big forest?” said Levi, “I remember a big forest and sitting on the riverbank with my long lost love.”

  
“There was a forest, Levi,” I said, “and I used to sit with you by the river every morning. We would watch the ducks.”

  
Levi sat up v quickly and said, “THE DUCKS OMG I REMEMBER THE DUCKS.”

  
i STARTED TO SMILE AND THEn i laughed b/c he was coming back, bitches!

  
“There was a little blond animu boy and his name was… was…”

  
“Armin.” I said.

  
“Armin,” said Levi, “Armin!”

  
“That’s me.”

  
He laid back onto the grass and looked up at the sky. He was lookin very sick and pale.

  
“I remember it now. We used to watch movies all the time on your big TV that looked so rich wealthy money looking.”

  
His breathing didn’t sound v good.

  
“That’s right,” I said.

 

“Then you’re my long lost love.”

  
I felt happy for the first time in a whole AU year.

  
“Levi, I travelled a long way to find you after you got kidnappped.”

  
“You did?” he say.

  
“I did. I travelled all the way through Hell Point, and all the way through Mocha Village. I went past Jean’s Pastures and through Mountforesa Land. And then back to Jean’s pastures again. Now I’m here with you.”

  
“I think it’s time for me to sleep.” SAID Levi.

  
“I need some sleep too,” I said, “I’ll see you again in another life. Things will be a little different between us, but we’ll be free.”

  
“Good night, Armin,” said Levi.

  
“Good night.”

And we both faded away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, guys.


End file.
